


I don't belong

by mickey0107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107
Summary: Marinette can't take anymore. Lila is too much. Everyone hates her. Adrien doesn't do anything to help. Marinette is pushed to the edge to make the biggest decision of her life. Adrien makes a decision that costs everything. Miraculous One-Shot. Hope you like it. Major Character Death. Talks about Death a lot. Rated M just to be sure.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I don't belong

"It's obvious that you don't like me, but I don't understand why, we barely know each other. Don't tell me it's because of the seats… It's that! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting with Adrien, you would have given anything to sit with him." Lila said as Marinette shook her head. It wasn't about Adrien or her stupid crush!

"But you know, it's not worth to fight over a boy… We could be friends and who knows, I could even help you with Adrien." Lila continued smirking as if she believed that she had Marinette tied around her little finger.

"You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying! I don't have any proof, but I know you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know prince Ali because you have never gone to Achu, and even though you made Alya post it on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has not saved your life!" Marinette exclaimed as Lila lost her smirk and her eyes turned cold. At first, Marinette thought that she had done something to her.

"I just tell people what they want to hear." Lila defended as she glared at Marinette. Man, this girl was really getting on her nerves.

"That's a lie-" Marinette started but Lila had already cut her off.

"You can't stop me, people believe anything if you tell them what they want to hear. If you're not going to play along, fine, but soon you'll end up without any friends, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere else." Lila said as Marinette gasped. Lila just wanted to ruin her life just for speaking out the truth. It was true that she had no proof, but so did Lila.

"You seem less stupid than the rest, so I'll give you another chance: you're either with me or against me. You can answer at the end of the day." Lila finished as she shoved Marinette out of the way. Marinette fell to the floor, hitting her elbow on the sink. She cried out in pain and nursed her hurt (and probably bruised) elbow. Marinette's purse opened to reveal her ever faithful kwami, Tikki.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked as Marinette nodded.

"I'm fine, Tikki. It'll only be a matter of time before Lila's lies are exposed." Marinette said as she stood back up. She winced in the pain from her elbow, Tikki immediately looked at her elbow.

"You must have hit your elbow really hard. Maybe you should go to the nurse." Tikki advised as Marinette shook her head.

"It's fine, Tikki." Marinette said as she looked at the door. If she didn't have proof and Lila didn't have proof, why would anyone believe Lila over her? They've known Marinette longer than Lila.

But Boy was she wrong...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In just a couple of days, Lila had spread terrible rumors about Marinette all over the school. Everywhere she looked, annoyed and angry glances were sent her way. Even Alya, her best friend, sent Marinette disgusted looks for something she wasn't sure that she did at all. No one talked to her, not even Adrien.

Days turned into months and Marinette was ousted from her classmates. All the girls (Alya, Alix, Juleka, Sabrina, Chloe, Mylène, even Rose) began to gossip about her openly. Not caring whether or not they hurt Marinette. The boys, except Adrien, would jostle her and physically push her out of the way. Marinette came home with numerous amount of bruising each day.

It hurt, but Marinette persevered. She had Tikki to thank for giving her positive energy. But her bullying got even worse as Lila spread even more vicious rumors about her. It spread from her class hurting her, to the whole school. Boys out of nowhere would shove and push her. Sometimes even corner her where the other girls would hit and scratch her.

Marinette wasn't sure if she could take this any longer. It lasted for seven fucking months. Marinette's barriers were soon crashing in and she became depressed. Adrien would try to talk to her, but to no avail. Marinette didn't show any kind of emotion in front of her tormentors. Her parents didn't care anymore as Lila came to talk to them about Marinette's behavior.

Marinette's once pink room turned darker by the day with words scribbled out in black marker. FREAK! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH! slandered across her walls. There was no place Marinette felt safe. Where she felt comfort. Even the appearance as Ladybug feel as the heroine didn't even want to save Paris if they didn't do anything for her.

Why did they even worship Ladybug when they couldn't even love Marinette?

Would they ever love Marinette?

Would they even miss Marinette?

Questions always racked around in Marinette's mind as she stood on her balcony. What if she jumped right now, would that change anything? No, she had to do something that would be no everyone's conscious forever.

Then she finally cracked...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was gone and soon Ladybug would be too. And the whole world would have a front row seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Nadja Chamack, reporting live at..." All the screens cut off all across Paris. And soon a familiar figure was shown all across the city. Ladybug stood tall and proud in front of millions of people. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Hello, Paris. I am Ladybug, but I guess you already knew that." Ladybug said as she gave a small yet sad smile to the camera.

"You all see me as the powerful superhero that fights against the criminal acts of Hawkmoth, but you don't know the real me. The civilian me." The entire city was strung on a wire, hung on every word that Ladybug said.

"I'm not a strong heroine. I'm not an adult. I'm a child, a teenager to be exact. I'm 15 years old. And I'm still in school." Ladybug said much to the surprise of Paris. Ladybug just gave a huge hint as to who she was. "I'm the person that you would never pass a second glance to. I'm the person that you wouldn't even notice unless I told you I was there." Everyone was confused. Who was she talking about?

"I'm a liar. I lie to my friends, my family, even my partner just to protect them. Yet, I'm the one who gets the raw end of the deal." Everyone didn't see the hero anymore, they only saw a child. A child with the world on her shoulders. "I carry the world on my shoulders because many can't. When I first got my powers, I couldn't. I couldn't bear the fact that everyone wanted this perfect person in front of them.

"Well, newsflash! No one is perfect. Don't expect them to be this perfect person. They can't be everything you want them to be. I'm not perfect. I'm clumsy, I'm immature. I get jealous when a girl talks to my crush." Ladybug's cheeks were stained with tears. "And yet, I lose people that I'm close with. I get bullied. I get pushed around. I deal with it all!" Paris was shocked and speechless.

"I thought I had friends. I thought the people, I've been around the longest would understand. I thought they would believe me than some random girl that comes out of nowhere. I thought that Paris would show me there was a brighter side to everyday, but there isn't." Ladybug chuckled darkly.

"There will never be a brighter day. Or a friend to pat you on the shoulder. Because that's not how the world works. And now, I've had enough. Enough of the torture. Enough of the pain and the insults. Enough of everything. I've had enough." Ladybug with tears running down her cheeks, smiled at the camera. "And well, you've all broken a young girl. You've all broken this child." Ladybug detransformed into someone that everyone in Paris knew, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 15 years old and I hope that you learn form your mistakes." Marinette held up a gun, a pistol to be exact, and unlocked the safety. There were cries all over Paris wishing for her not to pull the trigger. "And I hope that no one, ends up like me." She pointed the barrel at her head.

*click*

BOOM

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one said anything. No one could say anything in Paris. Especially in Miss Bustier's classroom. Silence filled one boy with dread as he stood up and raced out of the classroom. He immediately transformed and scoured Paris in order to find her. In order to find the body of the girl he loved. Of the girl he had seen become tortured and done nothing about.

"MARINETTE!" His voice rang throughout Paris and he finally saw her body. "Marinette." Blood was all around her. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless. He immediately transformed back into his civilian form and held her dead body close to him.

"Why? Why did you have to go away?" Adrien asked as he cried over her dead body. He didn't care that blood was all over his clothes and slowly staining them. He took off her earrings and watched as Tikki floated next to him.

"I tried. I never had something like this before." Tikki whimpered as she sat on his shoulder. Adrien picked her up, her lifeless body, cold against his warm ones. The sky had darkened and rain was falling over them. It soaked through her clothes, yet Marinette still looked beautiful. Adrien began to walk her body through the streets of Paris. Everyone stared at him as he passed by. They understood he was not to be disturbed.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

Cries spread all around Paris as Adrien carried her body towards the park, her favorite place to be.

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

Adrien sat underneath their statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He hugged her body close, not allowing anyone to come near.

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

He watched as his classmates, his ex-friends tried to come near. He yelled at them until his voice was hoarse.

And I wish I was special

You're so fuckin' special

Adrien yelled at her parents next. Yelling at them, putting them down.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.

He yelled at Lila for her lies and her deceit.

What the hell am I doing here?

He yelled at himself for not helping. For not being there for Marinette when he had a chance.

I don't belong here.

He cried. Yelling at the heavens wishing for them to bring her back.

I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

A butterfly fluttering towards him. The angry protests of the two kwamis.

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

Flying into the ring, into his soul.

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

A promise to bring back the one that was lost.

You're so fuckin' special

I wish I was special

An agreement to whatever the price.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

An evil laughter that chilled Paris to the bone with bright purple eyes.

She's running out again

Cries filling the air

She's running out

Blood flowing through the streets

She's run

A broken promise with a broken heart

run

A man dead for jewels he wanted

Run

A broken boy with all the power in the world

RUN!

And reversed time to a place where she would be there once more.

I don't belong.


End file.
